Strictly Blue
by Nicolette May Summers
Summary: What if the PJO characters all become a band? What if they made up songs from real life? What if they had names from real stars in real life? AU, all the dead PJO characters are alive. R&R! Rated T mainly for songs. ****DISCONTINUED!**** Please read the Author's Note at the end first!
1. The Start Of It All

**This is my new fanfic that's called Strictly Blue. Hope ya love it!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own PJO**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Roze! Roze! Over here!" called some random guy with a camera.

I turned to him and smiled for the camera. As soon as he took like a billion snapshots, I turned around and entered my white stretch limo. When I got in, I found Percy, Grover, Thalia, Nico, Luke, Silena, Beckendorf, Bianca, Clarrise, Chris and some other new half-bloods partying.

I slid into my seat between Percy and Thalia and joined the party. Right now, they were listening to one of my songs. It was called, I Never Told You. Right now, all the girls were singing. I rolled my eyes when they started to beg me to join. It got so annoying that the girls just _had_ to annoy me more by begging the boys to help beg me.

"C'mon Annabeth!" begged Thalia and Percy.

I rolled my eyes and caved,

"I miss those blue eyes  
How you kiss me at night  
I miss the way we sleep

Like there's no sunrise  
Like the taste of your smile  
I miss the way we breathe

But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No, I never told you  
I just held it in

And now,  
I miss everything about you  
Can't believe that I still want you  
And after all the things we've been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you

I see your blue eyes  
Everytime I close mine  
You make it hard to see  
Where I belong to  
When I'm not around you  
It's like I'm alone with me

But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No, I never told you  
I just held it in

And now,  
I miss everything about you  
Can't believe that I still want you  
And after all the things we've been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you

But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No, I never told you  
I just held it in

And now,  
I miss everything about you  
Can't believe that I still want you  
And after all the things we've been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you."

Everyone applauded.

"Ooo! Next song! Next song!" Bianca clapped twice, bouncing up and down.

I saw that the next song was one of mine and it was called, Ignorance.

I caved _again _after Percy insisted and began,

"If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
Well, I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle, a mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore

Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
Well, sentence me to another life

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same  
No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same

We're the friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good, it's good

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

This is the best thing that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person but you can't take it

The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
Well, now I can fend for myself

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same  
No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same

Yeah, we used to stick together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good, it's good

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out."

Everyone applauded once again.

"Now," I said, "You guys sing."

Then, my favorite song came on. It was by Percy, Grover, Beckendorf, Luke and Nico's band. Percy was singing in it.

Every girl in the limo turned their gazes to me.

The song was called, Hey There Delilah. It probably wasn't written for me but I love it anyway. It's so cute.

So, everyone sang the song. And I watched everyone equally but my gaze seemed to linger at Percy as he stared at me in a certain way . . . a way I cannot explain. He wouldn't keep his gaze off of me.

I shook my head and moved onto Thalia.

But Thalia was too busy freaking out. By the looks of it, she just started freaking out.

"What's up Thals?" I asked.

"I have _the_ best idea! We should all be a band! With your new sis, who's also your manager, as _our_ manager!" She was jumping off her seat.

"Really?" I kinda liked this idea.

"Yeah! We should! I love this idea!" She was seriously freaking right now.

"What do you guys say?" I asked, turning to them all.

They all were in love with that idea.

"Okay, then. I'll get started with some new songs. Lacy?" I called to my manager/half sister.

"Already comin'." She said as we made our way to the other side of the huge booth inside of the limo.

We got started and this is what we came up with,

"I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two i was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this"

I finished how far we got in five minutes.

She applauded.

"Rock and Roll would be good." I said.

"That's it! Rock and Roll, hey, don't you know, baby . . ."

"I need something to sing about!" I said frustatingly.

"That's it!"

"What's it?"

"Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know that we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey (Hey!)  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, Hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about!" She finished.

"Lacy! I don't know what I'd do without you!" I said as I hugged my sister.

"Probably drown in your boy troubles." She said, referring to my alleged "crush" on Percy. I roll my eyes every time she brings it up.

"Yeah, sure." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, sure." She said seriously.

I rolled my eyes and we returned to our song.

After that song, which we decided to name, Crushcrushcrush, we moved out to another song,

"I'm sitting in a room  
Made up of only big white walls  
And in the halls  
There are people looking through  
The win.. the window  
Though they know exactly what we're here for  
Don't look up just let them think  
There's no place else you'd rather be

You're always on display  
For everyone to watch and learn from  
Don't you know by now  
You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have

It's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying  
And oh oh open wide  
Cause this is your night so smile  
Cause you'll go out in style  
You'll go out in style." I sang what we came up with in ten minutes time.

"It needs flare. Sing it fast and angrily." She ordered.

I did it.

"Good, so, I think we should call it something like . . . Fences!" she jumped up when she thought of it.

"But there's no part about fences." I said.

"Well, let's just make one. One, kinda like this:

If you let me I could  
I'd show you how to build your fences  
Set restrictions  
Separate from the world  
The constant battle that you hate to fight  
Just blame the limelight

Don't look up just let them think  
There's no place else you'd rather be in now. . .?" she sang unsurely.

I thought it was brilliant, "So it's settled then. It's called Fences. Now, let's finish up." I suggested.

She agreed and we finished and came out of the little booth thing and found all the girls gathered in one corner of the booth and all the guys gathered in another.

"What's going on here?" Lacy asked.

"Oh, we're having a song writing contest to use in our band." Silena answered as she flipped her hair.

"Okay," I said slowly, "When did you start?"

"Oh, just after you left." Thalia answered.

"Oh, because we just wrote two songs." I said.

"Holy crap!" Bianca shouted as she dropped her doughnut she was eating.

"Not really." Lacy said, "After all, we _are_ daughters of Athena."

"Good point." Pointed out Clarisse.

"Yeah, so let's hear 'um." I said.

"Almost done." Said Thalia with the pen and paper, surrounded by girls whispering to her.

"Yeah, we're almost done, too." Called Luke, trying to get us to notice the boys in the far corner.

I rolled my eyes, "In five, four, three, two—"

"We're not four, Annabeth. We don't need you to count." Bianca pointed out.

"I was counting down. You know, like, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, finish!" I explained.

"Okay, well, get to it then!" Silena ordered.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Finish!" I called.

"So, girls, what's your's called?" I asked.

"California Gurls." Thalia answered.

"Yeah," backed up Bianca, "Gurls spelt, G-U-R-L-S. Gurls." She said and smirked over at the guys.

"You know that's spelt wrong, right?" I asked.

"Yeah we know. But Bianca had the pen and paper first and she wrote that and we were all yelling at her for everything she spelt wrong and then Clarisse said to just spell it that way. She said it looked pretty good." Explained Thalia.

"Ah." I said, nodding.

"Guys?" asked Lacy, including them.

"Ours is called Top of the World." Percy said, smirking towards Bianca, "Spelt correctly. Haha!"

I rolled my eyes. Sometimes, they could get SO childish.

"So, sing them." I suggested.

"Us first!" jumped up Bianca.

"Fine." I settled.

"What?" Luke complained, "Ours is better!"

"Ladies first!" Bianca yelled.

"So you agree?" Luke asked.

"Oh, shut up! You don't even know our song! Oh, and we picked rock star names!" Bianca jumped up and down.

"First, let's hear the songs." I said.

"Fine." Grumbled Bianca.

They stood up and took the stage in the middle of my limo (I have a HUGE limo) and the music started,

"[Silena grabbed Beckendorf and had him sing this part]  
Greetings loved ones  
Lets take a journey

[Girls, mostly Silena]  
I know a place  
Where the grass is really greener  
Warm, wet and wild  
There must be something in the water  
Sippin' gin and juice  
Laying underneath the palm trees  
The boys  
Break their necks  
Try'na to creep a little sneak peek  
(at us)

You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
to the golden coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
will melt your popsicle  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

Sex on a beach  
We get sand in our stilletos  
We freak  
In my jeep  
Snoop Doggy-Dog on the stereo

You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
to the golden coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
will melt your popsicle  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

[Beckendorf]  
Tone Tan  
Fit and ready  
Turn it up cause its gettin' heavy  
Wild wild west coast  
These are the girls I love the most

I mean the ones  
I mean like shes the one  
Kiss her  
Touch her  
Squeeze her buns

The girls a freak  
She drives a jeep  
The men on the beach  
I'm okay  
I wont play  
I love the bait(right here, Beckendorf got really into it and began to dance weirdly)  
Just like I love LA  
Venice beach  
and Palm Springs  
Summer time is everything

Come on boys  
Hanging out  
All that a-s  
hanging out  
Bikinis, tankinis, martinis  
No weenies  
Just a king  
and a queenie  
Katy my lady  
(yeah)  
You looking here baby  
(uh huh)  
Im all up on you  
Cause you representing California  
(ohhh yeahh)

[Girls but mainly Silena]  
California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
will melt your popsicle  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
(West coast, west coast)  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

[Beckendorf]  
(Californiaaa, Californiaaa)  
California girls man  
I wish they all could be  
California girls  
(Californiaaa)  
I really wish  
You all could be  
California girls  
(Californiaaa, yeah)"

We were all staring in shock. And then we burst into applause.

"Our turn!" perked up Percy. Hey! That sounded pretty good! Perked up Percy! Hehe!

"Fine," I allowed and they took center stage.

The song began in this weird Indie theme thingy. But then it turned to something WAY cooler and Percy began,

"_[Verse 1]_  
Is there anybody out there?  
That wakes up with a bitter taste?  
It's a king that we put up there  
And he's a short way to fall from grace  
It's slowly filling upward.  
You can stand but you have no ground.  
I hear it from the lost words.  
They say it's time that you lost your crown.

_[Chorus]_  
Don't be so greedy.  
A dollar's a penny to you  
When hearts are beating  
Say what you want 'em to do.  
Wasting away... I see you.  
When the top of the world falls on you  
Finding a day, don't wanna be you  
When the top of the world falls on you

_[Verse 2]_  
Is there anybody out there?  
That can see what a man can change?  
It's better that you don't care  
Because he knows that he's in his stage  
I feel the paranoia.  
When there's a time, put you in your place  
In the eyes of those who watch ya  
Well they can wait 'til you hit your face

_[Chorus]_  
Don't be so greedy.  
A dollar's a penny to you  
When hearts are beating  
Say what you want 'em to do.  
Wasting away... I see you.  
When the top of the world falls on you  
Finally a day, don't wanna be you.  
When the top of the world falls on you

Paint yourself a picture  
When you waste another picture  
And you win, and you win, and you win  
Paint yourself a picture  
And then you break another picture  
And you win, and you win, and you win  
And you win, yeah you win, and you win

_[Chorus]_  
Don't be so greedy  
A dollar's a penny to you  
When hearts stop beating  
Say what you want 'em to do  
Wasting away... I see you  
When the top of the world falls on you  
Finding a day, don't wanna be you  
When the top of the world falls on you

Wasting away... I see you  
When the top of the world falls on you  
Finding a day, don't wanna be you  
When the top of the world falls on you"

I was smiling like crazy. Percy sounded so-whoa! I wiped that smile right off my face. That was not what I'm going to think at all. So, I just applauded like everyone else.

"So . . ." Bianca wondered aloud.

"Rock star names?" I guessed.

"How'd you know?" She blurted out.

"How couldn't I?" I asked and nodded.

She jumped up and down and started talking as fast as lightning, "So you know how yours is Roze? With a "z"? Yeah, so we made names with your flair." I already didn't like this so I butted in.

"You guys, your rock star name is your OWN thing. Not mine. So don't make it like mine." I said, grabbing an apple and taking a bite.

Bianca sighed, "Fine, we'll change the spelling."

Now I was getting kinda scared.

"Don't worry," she said, reading my expression, "Mine is Avril Lavigne. Thalia's is Ashlee Simpson. Silena's is Katy Perry. Clarisse's is Kesha. LeAnne's is Kelly Clarkson. Vanessa's is Taylor Swift. Nina's is Rhianna. And Korena's is Lady Gaga." Bianca explained excitedly.

"Boys?" I asked them.

Percy answered and when he spoke it made my heart skip a beat. Of course, I would never show I felt that way.

Anyways, Percy answered, "Yeah, my name is Damen Sparx. Luke's is Josh Farro **(a/n he's from Paramore)**. Grover's is Jason Derulo. Chris is Kevin Rudolf. Nico is Justin Timberlake. Beckendorf is Snoop Dogg. James is Chris Brown. Ron is Kris Allen. And that's it." Percy explained.

"Awesome." I said and went around, collecting their song sheets.

"Time for your songs." Thalia clapped her hands.

"Uh, yeah, no." I said quickly.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because it's gonna be a surprise!" I explained.

"Fine . . . one more business part in the band business. The name!" she squealed.

"Okay, everyone gather around." I called and they all sat down.

"So, our band name?" I asked.

"The Veronicas!" Bianca shouted. She sounded drunk. Hmm . . .

"Um, hello? We're guys here." Luke reminded her grudgingly.

"Fine, The Veronicas and the Veron's." she settled.

I rolled my eyes, "Anyone else?"

"The All-American Rejects?" Chris suggested.

"That's good but I need something better." I said, as I pulled out a white board.

"Boys Like Girls." Nico blurted out but then wished he didn't.

I moved on, "Anyone else?"

"Let's just take two or three random things, put them together and we'll see what we get?" Thalia suggested.

"Okay." I said and took out more paper, pens and a hat, "Write a word, any word, on these pieces of paper, tear the piece off, and put it in the hat." I ordered and brought the hat around.

"Okay, now that I went around until your paper was gone," I said, "Time to pick."

I reached in and picked out two, "Helpful Nerdz? With a "z"? Wow, I can only imagine who wrote the Nerdz part." I said sarcastically and wrote that on the board.

I reached in again, "The Hugging Butts? Okay, don't even wanna know who put those in. Movin on," I said and reached in again, "Strictly Blue. Hmm, I like that one." I commented and wrote it on the white board.

I reached in yet again, "Green Birds." I said and wrote it on the board, as I pulled out two more, "The Strawberry Skies. Aw, that's cute. That could be a song, but, not a hard core band name. Uh, Hopeful Eyes. Yet again, another song title. Uh, The Lime Bribes? More like the Lame Bribes. Uh, one more, uh, Killer's Dream. Pretty good," I said as I wrote It on the mini white board.

"So," Thalia concluded, "We have, Strictly Blue, Green Birds, The Strawberry Skies, Hopeful Eyes, hey that rhymes! Anyways, Lime Bribes and Killer's Dream. Which one?" she asked.

"Write it on what's left of your paper." I said and they did. I took their papers and read them. Oh, and Strictly Blue and Killer's Dream tied.

"You got the top two?" Grover asked tentatively.

"Yes, actually, two tied." I said.

"Which two?" he hedged.

"Strictly Blue and Killer's Dream. So vote on those you guys." I said and collected their votes once they finished.

"And the winner is . . ." I said and counted the votes, "nine to eight, and the winner is . . . Strictly Blue." I announced and nine people jumped up and did a happy dance.

I rolled my eyes and Lacy announced, "So, let's get going."

**Did you love it? Hate it? I REALLY hope it was the first one. Please, Please, Please Read and Review! Oh and check out my other stories! THanXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX! Love ya! BYE!**

**-Arabella Violet Gray**


	2. Girls Night Writin' Songs

**This is my new fanfic that's called Strictly Blue. Hope ya love it!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own PJO**

**Annabeth's POV**

We drove to a hotel and Lacy said that we could announce our band to the press. We did and everyone went crazy happy. They wanted a song. We sang them Crushcrushcrush. It was fun. They all cheered crazily. On our way upstairs, we ran into another famous singer, Justin Bieber. I hated him and his music. He sounded like a girl. Anyways, he was my age and always tried to flirt with me whenever I ran into him.

"Hey Roze," he smiled, showing his whitened teeth.

"Save it Bucktooth Bieber." I spat at him.

"Oh, don't be like that Roze, you know you want me!" he said and tried to sing.

I slapped my hand over his mouth, "Save your ugly voice. I don't need it."

"C'mon! You love my music!" he said.

"Yeah, right. In your dreams. Anyways, now I think I know why you 'Need Somebody To Love'." I laughed and rolled my eyes, gesturing to my friends to follow me into the elevator.

Justin reached out and grabbed my wrist, spun me around and tried to _kiss _me.

"Ew, get _off_ me, you freak!" I said, pushing him away. He wouldn't budge.

"The girl said to get off." a voice said and I instantly recognized it. Percy.

"Oh yeah? And what are _you_ going to do about it, _Damen_?" Justin rolled his eyes.

Percy walked up and grabbed his arm, "This!" he said and twisted it sharply. He let go of me and I heard a crack from his arm and he stumbled back.

"Let's go," Percy said, grabbing my hand and rushing me into the elevator. I pressed the "close door" button and it shut and I hit our floor number: 30. It was the top floor.

"Thanks," I said quietly, smiling to Percy.

"No problem," he said.

And then we noticed that everyone was staring at us, smirking. We backed away from each other and coughed nervously.

"So Annabeth . . . are you gonna write another song?" Lacy asked to fill the silence.

"Yeah . . . I'll get on it once we get upstairs." I said nervously, scratching the back of my neck.

"Okay, so when are we going to-"

_Ding!_ We reached our floor. We all flooded out and ran to our rooms. I shared a room with Thalia, Bianca, Clarisse, Silena, Juniper and Lacy.

"Okay," I sighed, sitting down at my office type thing in the corner. I set it up a week ago. I stay in this hotel, in this exact room a lot. I pulled out my pen and notebook and began writing. But what to write about? Hmm . . .

_Maybe I need some rehab,_  
_Or maybe just need some sleep_  
_I've got a sick obsession,_  
_I'm seeing it in my dreams_

I thought . . . and thought . . . what did I really think about Percy? Hmm . . .

_I'm looking down every alley,_  
_I'm making those desperate calls_  
_Im staying up all night hoping,_  
_Hit my head against the walls_

When it comes to boys . . . I am so confused. I began to think of all the things Percy was. Percy's kind, sweet, he's a gentlemen . . . kind of . . . and not to mention _hot_ . . . hmm . . . it's so hard to get him out of my head . . .

_What you've got boy is hard to find_  
_Think about it all about it all the time_  
_I'm all strung up my heart is fried_  
_I just cant get you off my mind_

I don't know . . . I just let my hands write now . . .

_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug_  
_Your love your love your love_  
_I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug_  
_Your love your love your love_

My mother hated Percy! Why would I-wait, that could work!

_Won't listen to any advice, mamma's telling me to think twice_  
_But left to my own devices i'm addicted its a crisis!_

_My friends think I've gone crazy, my judgment is getting kinda hazy_  
_My status is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crackhead_

_What you've got boy is hard to find_  
_Think about it all about it all the time_  
_I'm all strung up my heart is fried_  
_I just cant get you off my mind_

_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug_  
_Your love your love your love_  
_I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug_  
_Your love your love your love_

I thought of how my braniac-ness doesn't stick with him when I'm around him. I get all tongue-tied and idiotic. I feel so excited when he's around me. But when he leaves . . . I feel horrible.

_I don't care what people say_  
_The rush is worth the price I pay_  
_I get so high when you're with me_  
_But crash and crave you when you are away_

_So I got a question;_  
_Do you want to have a summer party in my basement?_  
_Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?_  
_Is my love, your drug?_  
_(huh) Your drug? (huh) your drug? (huh) your drug?_  
_Is my love, your drug?_

_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug_  
_Your love your love your love_  
_I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug_  
_Your love your love your love (x2)_

I sighed. Finished. Then I checked it over and realized what I wrote. I wrote _what?_ Your love is my drug? Was I just _drunk _when I wrote this? Apparently. Your love is my _drug_. I'm such a lovestruck idiot. I can't sing this! People will think it's about someone! Percy might think it's about him . . . well it _is, _but still! Well . . . then again . . . he _is_ a Seaweed Brain. Okay, I like it now! I'm gonna keep it!

"Finished, Annabeth?" everyone asked.

"Yep." I answered.

"Sing it!" Thalia said excitedly.

"Yeah!" everyone else cheered.

I rolled my eyes and sang the song.

"Ooo-oo-ooo! I wonder who that's about . . ." Bianca teased, smirking.

Everyone else broke out in loud spasms of laughter.

"Ha, ha! Very funny." I rolled my eyes, "You guys are _so_ immature!"

"Maybe! But we don't write songs about . . ." the started laughing again, "Percy!"

"It's not funny!" I cried.

"Oh, calm down Annabeth! We were just having some fun." Thalia rolled her eyes.

"No, you were _just_ being rude. And jerks. And a bunch of female dogs!" I said and everyone's mouths dropped wide open, "Oh, yeah, I went there."

"Wow, fame must've _really_ changed you." Clarisse said.

"Yeah, no kidding. I mean, look at what you _wear!_ I _so_ need to fix you." Silena said disgustedly.

I rolled my eyes, "No thanks. I am good. I don't want plastic surgery, a tummy tuck or a facelift so . . . I'm good."

"Oh, silly, you don't need a facelift . . . yet. Or a tummy tuck . . . _yet_." she smiled sheepishly, "But plastic surgery, no." she shook her head.

I shuddered and thought of all those risks of getting those surgeries.

"Ew, that's just gross. For a tummy tuck don't you have to like get your stomach cut open and they like . . ." I shuddered.

"No, well, sort of. I'm not an expert on tummy tucks though so . . . sorry." Silena said.

"Okay, I'm good with the talks about surgery and stuff but . . . yeah. I don't like surgery. It's just weird. And unnatural. Unless it's saving your life." I said quietly.

"Oh, awesome. Great, just great. Yeah, why in the Tartarus are we talking about surgery? It's just so . . . gross. I mean, unless your a doctor or something." Thalia shuddered, "Ugh, I'd just hate that job!"

I rolled my eyes, "You know you get a big pay for being a doctor, right?"

"Yeah, how much?" Juniper asked.

"Depends. It all depends where you work, how often you work and what your employer pays you." I explained.

"Oh, well _that's_ nice." Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I know." I said quietly.

"So . . . what you guys wanna be when you grow up?" Juniper asked.

"I don't know and I don't care. I think I'll just wait when that comes around. Oh and correction, we are grown up already so . . . I don't know. Right now, I'm famous so . . . yeah, does that answer your question?" I asked.

"I guess so." Clarisse muttered, "Know-it-all."

I rolled my eyes, "Who wants to help me write another song?" I asked.

Everyone jumped up, "We will!"

"Okay, what should it be about?" I asked.

"Shooting stars!" Bianca jumped.

"Airplanes!" Thalia suggested at the same time as Bianca's 'shooting stars'.

"Okay, both. How about,  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars?" I asked.

"Good. Now let's finish it. Wait, that should be the chorus. Now let's get to the rest!" Juniper suggested.

"How about, starting from,  
Are like shooting stars, we can continue,  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)?" Lacy suggested.

"Perfect." Thalia said, "Can I continue with a verse?"

"Sure," I replied.

"Okay, so after the chorus it should go,  
Yeah  
I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
To go back to a place much simpler than this  
Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'  
And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion? Yeah so I think Beckendorf should sing that." Thalia finished.

"Yeah, so can I continue with Percy's part?" I asked.

The girls laughed, "Sure,"

"Okay, so like this,  
And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
There comes a time where you fade to the blackness  
And when you're staring at that phone in your lap  
And you hoping but them people never call you back  
But that's just how the story unfolds  
You get another hand soon after you fold  
And when your plans unravel  
And they sayin' what would you wish for  
If you had one chance  
So airplane airplane sorry I'm late  
I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight  
And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night? How's that? It was long. I've been thinking it up for a while now." I smiled.

They nodded, "Cool, now, Silena, AKA Katy Perry, should do the next part." Clarisse suggested.

"Fine," she sighed, "Okay so like this?  
Somebody take me back to the days  
Before this was a job, before I got paid  
Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank  
Yeah back when I was tryin' to get into the subway, there, now I'm done, happy?"

"Yup, now it's your turn, Clarisse!" I smirked.

"What? But, no! It-"

"Too bad! You suggested that Silena should do a part, so . . . you do a part." I smirked.

"Fine," she grumbled, "It'll pick off at Silena's part,  
And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it  
But now a days we rappin' to stay relevant  
I'm guessin that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes  
Then maybe yo maybe I'll go back to the days  
Before the politics that we call the rap game  
And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape  
And back before I tried to cover up my slang  
But this is for the Cada, what's up Bobby Ray  
So can I get a wish to end the politics  
And get back to the music that started this sh-t  
So here I stand and then again I say  
I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes, there, am I done now? I did a lot of it so now I don't have to do anymore. Ha, ha." Clarisse said childishly.

I rolled my eyes, "Let's all finish it off with the chorus, and sing!" I que-ed to them.

And we all sang the refrain, "Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)"

And we all started laughing.

"That was fun! We finished a song!" Bianca said excitedly.

"Yup. Good job, guys." I smiled.

We all laughed again.

* * *

**How was that? REVIEW! Love ya! Please help me get to review # 25 if you can! Love ya! BYE!**


	3. Goodbye: An Author's Note

**A/N: **_PLEASE READ ALL!_

Hey guys! So basically I'm done with this site :(

Being on it kinda saddened and broke me 'cuz of all the flamers. Anyway, though, I DID grow because of all you sweethearts out there!

If you'd like to check out my new profile on my new favorite writing site, here it is! I have 29 stories posted! The further you go back, the least professional, nice-looking and polished they'll be. HINT: The best ones are on the first page! :D

figment users / 41089  
(Erase the spaces! ;D)

There it is! Please, I'd love it if you all check me out. Thank you all for loving my work and helping me and all of that. I am now, if you'll read one of my stories on that site, a MUCH better author. I'm actually working on a book, "Aurinia", it's listed first, which I am going to publish after I finish, edit, polish it and reach 500 hearts. So, join the site and read, comment/review, react and heart! You don't have to, but I'd love you forever if you will.

AND, I'll give you a free virtual plate of cookies. Okay, well, if you're doing something for me, they're not TOTALLY free but...

Thank you all again. I love each of you, even if I don't totally know you.

So… goodbye if I don't see you on figment! I'll keep my account up on here and everything. I'll even check back in periodically to see if y'all still love me :D

Goodbye :D I'm so sad now… :'(

Goodbye for the third time.

Here are some parting words (lyrics, haha):

_I'm makin' my way downtown, walkin' fast, faces past and I'm home now …_

_Do the pretty girl rock, SING IT WITH ME NOW! Don't hate us 'cuz we're beautiful…_

_I feel cold and lost in desperation. You build up hope but failure's all you'd know. Remember all the sadness and frustration, and __**let it go…**_

_You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul… _(That one's for you, flamers of the world!)

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in. I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin. And if you have a minute, why don't we go talk about it somewhere only we know. This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go somewhere only we know? Somewhere __**only**__**we know…**_

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing too…_

_Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6!..._

_Why don't ya come on over Valerie?..._

_A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather. I was prayin' that you and me might end up together. It's like wishin for rain as I stand in the desert, but I'm holding you closer than most 'cuz you are __**my heaven…**_

_A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes. How sweet the love as it tore through them and now it's left me blind. The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out; you've left me in the dark! No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight, in the shadow of your heart…_

_I'm gonna steal your heart away…_

_Ignorance is your new best friend…_

_It was only just a dream…_

_Raise your weapon and it's over. How does it feel now, to watch it burn, burn, burn?..._

_She lives in a fairytale, somewhere too far for us to find. Forgotten the taste and smell of the world that she's left behind. It's all about the exposure, the lens, I told her. The angles were all wrong, now she's ripping wings off of butterflies. Keep your feet on the ground while your head's in the clouds. Go get your shovel and we'll dig a deep hole to bury the castle, bury the castle…_

_Hey I just met you and this is crazy. But here's my number. So call me maybe!..._

_Everybody's waiting for you to break down. Everybody's watching to see the fallout. Even when you're sleeping, sleeping, keep your eyes open…_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darlin' everything's on fire…_

_**I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came…**_

~Nikki/Ash


End file.
